extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serhaktem
History Nothing much is known about Serhaktem's early past except that he was created by the Great Beings and placed in the island of Zakaz along with the rest of his species, the Skakdi. He lived pacefuly with the other members of his race until Makuta Spiriah arrived and experimented with the Skakdi. Serhaktem, as many other Skakdi, was given the power of lightning, melting vision and the ability to be heath-proof. Later, when the civil war broke on Zakaz, Serhaktem joined Zahknakk's army. He eventually rose ranks, and became Zahknakk's right hand. It's known taht Serhaktem fought in a battle near Nektann's fortress which ended up as a massacre. When he recovered from his wounds, Zahknakk offered him a kanohi Garai to compensate him for his brave actions during the war. Serhaktem learned how to use it, and prepared to lead an army against a skakdi fortress at the north of Zakaz. During the assault at the fortress, Serhaktem captured a female member of Botar's species called Kahuka. Serhaktem's army was forced to retreat, and he brought Kahuka with him to Zahknakk. Kahuka offered his service to his army, and Zahknakk accepted her. Some time during the war, Serhaktem, Kahuka and another Skakdi found a protodermis table in the ruins of a castle. They brought it to Zaknakk, who examined it, and determined that it told the entry history of the creation of the universe. Zahknakk ordered Serhaktem to read everything that the tabled said. Serhaktem read very little part of the text, but discovered that the Great Beings had created an artifact called Nui Blaster, and that it was hiden in the Bara Magna desert of an alternate universe. He told it to Zahknakk, and Kahuka then teleported Serhaktem to Bara Magna. Serahktem then found himself in front of the Dark Falls. He discovered a stronghold caved in the stone, and entered in it. Once inside, he found that a dozen of Bone Hunters, along with their king, Naxtor, were exectuting an agori. Serhaktem killed all the Bone Hunters and Naxtor with his lightning power, and discovered that in Bara Magna he no longer needed to be near another Skakdi to use them. He then talked with the agori that was chained to a column, Gladium, and told him that he had to lead him to the Volcanic plains of the northern part of the Black Spike mountains. Gladium first didn’t want to go with Serhaktem, but finally agreed. The two travelled to the Black Spike mountains, and after hours of travelling on the Atamo V1 they arrived to a zone near a lake of lava. There, Serhaktem saw a convoy of Skrall with Makuta Rotam in it. Sehaktem wanted to attack to the Makuta, as he and his species hated Makuta because one of them, Spiriah, had experimented with them. Serhaktem and Gladium decided to hide behind some bushes. Rotam sent "Swipe" and "Brains" to hunt for some food. The two Skrall noticed that something was behind the bushes, and the two prepared to kill Serhaktem and Gladium. At the last moment Serhaktem blasted the two Skrall with bolts of lightning, knocking them unconscious. Rotam jumped out of the caravan to see what had happened, and saw Serhaktem and Gladium. Serhaktem prepared to attack the Makuta, but Rotam fired bolts of chain lighting at the Skakdi. Serhaktem faked death, and when Rotam turned his back, he attacked him with a powerful electricity bolt. Rotam screamed in pain, and prepared to launch to shadow bolts at Serhaktem, but the Skakdi used his Garai to lower Rotam’s gravity, making him to float. Then Serhaktem jumped and kicked Rotam at full force in the chest, and used his Garai once more to arrive to the island in the center of the lake of lava in one jump. Once there Rotam threw Serhaktem to the lava, and when Rotam walked to the center of the island Serhaktem emerged from the lava, and puted one of his hands, now hissing because of the incandescent heat, on Rotam’s shoulder, and the Makuta screamed. Serhaktem claimed that being heath-proof was his third power, and Rotam teleported back to the shore to get his swords. Rotam then reappeared at the island of the lake of lava, though Gladium was now in Rotam’s back trying to distract the Makuta. Rotam finally grounded Gladium, and threw one of his blades at Serhaktem. Serhaktem blocked the blade, but then their fight was interrupted when Kahuka appeared from a dimensional portal. Rotam claimed that their fight wasn’t over, and then he teleported away to the convoy. Serhaktem then dug a hole in the center of the island, and found a metal box. He opened it, and he saw the artifact that he had been searching for, the Nui Blaster. After briefly chatting with Kahuka, Serhaktem decided to give Gladium the Tablet of Knoweldge, a protodermis tabled that told the whole history of the creation of the Matoran Universe to the user. Before teleporting with Kahuka back to Zakaz, Serhaktem said that when he arrived to Zakaz he would include Gladium’s name in the list of combatants in Zahknakk’s army for his brave actions and for helping him. Then, Kahuka teleported Gladium to the creep canyon, and Serhaktem and herself teleported to Zakaz. Abilities and Traits Serhaktem has a natural control over lightning, though he can only use it when in conjuction with another Skakdi. However, his Lightning Sword allowed him to use his powers without having to work with another Skakdi, as seen when he went to Bara Magna. After being mutated by Spiriah, he gained a few powers. He has become heath-proof, meaning that he can swim in the lava and that he is inmune to the attacks of a Toa of Fire. He also has a heat vision power. Despite being less powerful than Rotam, Serhaktem was able to defeat him because Rotam was used to fight with Matoran and Agori, by thus making him a bit overconfident, and because he knows how to use his powers to the extreme, combining them with the surroundings and with fighting tactics to make devastating attacks. Mask and Tools Serhaktem wears the Garai, mask of Gravity. He gained it after he survived a battle that he fought near Nektann's fortress. He trained, and after some time he learned how to use it. The Garai allows him to augment or lower the Gravity around a target. As Zahknakk's right hand, Serhaktem has got a wide range of weapons at his disposition. He usually wielded a Laser Sword, a common weapon among Skakdi soldiers. Recently, he discarded it for a Lightning Sword, which he used while on Bara Magna. After coming back, he changed it again and instead used an Energy Shocker. Quotes Trivia *Despite having the element of lightning, Serhaktem is male, as the Skakdi can be of both genders in each element. Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Skakdi